


Preview + apologies

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: The Royals [11]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Check this out if you wish to see a preview of the next chapter that will be released tomorrow ^.^And also my sick apologies
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Royals [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544512
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Preview + apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First of all, HAPPY NEW YEARS! 
> 
> Second of all, all my apologies...seriously I am so so sorry.
> 
> I couldn't even celebrate christmas properly...couldn't finish my Christmas fics because I became sick with the flu. I couldn't look at my phone screen without getting a headache and I got so incredibly angry with myself because I couldn't update ANYTHING. 
> 
> I'm still really really unwell (those that dont know, I have a very very crap immune system which attacks my hair follicles which makes me bald (alopecia) so my immune system SUCKS) and it's taking very long to get rid of this flu. 
> 
> I'm not looking for sympathy by the way, just wanted to update because you guys deserve better 😭
> 
> I've stopped watching emmerdale by the way because the whole show in general is stressing me the heck out...ruined SO many characters its UNBELIEVEABLE. Doesnt mean I will stop writing robron fanfic though so don't worry!
> 
> Anyways...heres the preview for the next one!

"I trust no-one but you to run this kingdom while I'm gone...I know you'll do a great job"

"Well...as your acting king, I order you to come back as quickly as you can, preferably alive..."

Robert smiled, kissed Aaron once more and raised an eyebrow and lowered his head in a mock bow.

"Of course my lord"

.......................

"Its silly isnt it? To write my will when...I have nothing to give. I have no family, no kingdom...all I have is my child and i might not even have them if I don't make it..."

..............................

"Aaron...she'll be ok"

"She didn't sound ok!"

He heard a chuckle, saw Eric sitting at the empty council table and he smiled at his appearance.

"What?"

"She's giving birth...its not going to be the easiest for her obviously. But she's in the best of hands, as acting king, you've to wait for the consequences..."

.............................

"My lord...this is normal..."

"Well it shouldn't be! This shouldn't happen so commonly-especially to a child for it to be classified as normal!"

"But-"

"Just leave me alone! Now! That's an order!"

The door shut quietly and the acting Kings heart broke in two. How could this happen? She deserved better....and her life was ripped away from her...she had her whole life...

His back hit the bed post and he slid until he was seated on the floor. His knees were brought up to his forehead and he cried long and hard through the night.

..............................

"Aaron..."

"Don't. I don't wish to see you..."

"Please..."

"No. This shouldn't have happened. The death...I'm not cut out for this...I'm sorry but I'm not! How can I be king if I can't handle a simple burial?!"

Robert bit his lip. This wasn't fair...it was hard on him too...

"My father was a great king...he said to be a great king, he had to be a good father. And that's what you've done..."

"I failed her Robert...I failed her...I know I did..."

.............................

"Aaron please...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have let you go through that alone..."

"I wonder if that makes us even...I suffer two deaths...and you suffer a whole village..."

Robert took the drink out of his fiances hands and shoved it on the table with a loud thud. He was not going to let this happen, never.

.............................

"Yellow is a beautiful colour, dont you think so?"

Another daisy was plucked from the ground and Robert yawned as he held it above his face, the flower covering the sun shining down on him. The middle of the daisy was bright yellow, so bright he was sure this would hurt his eyes if he felt poorly. Looking at his king beside him, he watched him hold the small bundle in his arms with a smile. 

Yes. Yellow was beautiful indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want? Try and guess what's happening and who's saying what 😉


End file.
